Lost in the Flowers
by TheUltimateFangirlOfFangirling
Summary: Lucy wakes up one morning in a field of flowers, lost and confused to how she got there. She has no memory of the previous night. Lucy runs into Levy and they share the same confusion. Memories and Guildmates are lost. How will Fairy Tail save their friends? Some OC characters and Romance will be added later (rated T for language) FIRST FANFIC STORY. Please review!
1. Alone in a strange place

The warm rays of sunlight peered over the hills, glistening with the early morning dew. A robin could be seen falling off its perch in a blossoming crab-apple tree, opening its wings in the midst of its free-fall to skim across the warm grass. The crisp air was filled rapidly with the life and laughter of Mother Nature, as if the rising sun had revived the cold earth.

Lucy was awakened from her tranquil slumber as she felt slight movement run swiftly across her arm and up to her shoulder. The mage opened her heavy lids and turned slowly towards the movement that had disturbed her sleep. Her eyes widened quickly as she found herself facing a creature of large proportions, its arms lightly tapping her skin and tickling her with small hairs against her arm. Eight black eyes stared right into her soul.

Lucy let out a screech that could have been heard far across the world.

Her body quickly sat up as her hand swatted wildly at the insidious spider on her shoulder, finally gasping in relief as the small body was flown far out of reach into a nearby shrub. Lucy then had time to finally take in her surroundings. She gasped, 'How...?' she wondered as she slowly stood. The celestial mage was standing in a lush green field, spotted with trees and patches of dazzling blue hydrangeas. The summoner was forced to release a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, her mouth open in awe at the alluring scene in front of her.

Lucy instinctively went for her keys as she realized that she couldn't remember how she had got to this incredible place, and how she had managed to end up sleeping there. Her mind was briefly relieved when she felt the cold metallic objects at her side. The worry was reawakened, however, when she caught sight of what she was wearing. A long white gown flowed down her body and to the floor. The material of the dress felt so much softer than Aries' wool, that Lucy now knew how easily it would have been to fall asleep in this attire.

"Lucy!" Lucy swiveled around quickly to meet the eyes of her best friend. She was wearing a long-sleeved hazel colored gown, reaching down into the grass. Her bright blue hair was curled at the ends as it rested on her shoulders. The appearance of her blunette friend was quite a contrast to her usual dress. The summoner just stared as a smile spread across her face. Levy looked like an angel.

"Levy!" Said script mage hiked up her dress and raced through the grass to tackle Lucy with a bear hug. She then quickly stepped back with furrowed brows covering the excited persona she was wearing only moments before. Levy began speaking as if the dam inside of her mind had just crumbled. Her thoughts, emotions, and concerns began to pour out like unrelenting waves against her friend.

"Lucy, do you know how we got here? I woke up under a tree about an hour ago and I couldn't remember anything from yesterday! I had been wandering around all morning until I heard you scream. I ran as fast as I could. Are you all right? Did someone hurt you?"

"Levy, calm down! I'm fine, it was just a spider." Levy snorted.

"A spider made you scream that loud?" Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"It was involuntary. I screamed before I knew I was screaming." Levy laughed a bit longer before coming back to the problem at hand. As she finished wiping the happy tears from her eyes, a reawakened fear slithered back into her mind.

"Lucy, if both of us are here in this magical place, there may be other people from Fairy Tail roaming these fields. Can you remember anything that may give us a clue to how we got here?"

"Nope, last thing I remember was going to sleep in my bed." Levy had a harsh look of worry now etched on her face.

"This all seems so strange. Waking up in a beautiful field. Wearing gorgeous gowns." The blunette looked down and blushed. " Yours looks amazing Lucy." The summoner also felt a hint of blush fade in across her cheeks. "I think we should start searching for a way out of these fields." Levy quickly stated. Lucy nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mira, have you seen Lucy?!" Nastu yelled as he sprinted into the busy guild hall. The barmaid looked up with wide eyes and a happy smile.

"No, is there a reason you're looking for her?" She giggled at the thought of her favorite dream couple finally coming together.

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen her since she got back from her solo mission yesterday and she wasn't at her house when I ran by earlier today. I can't find her anywhere!" Gajeel walked up to the talking pair after eavesdropping on them for the earlier bit of conversation.

"Actually, I don't think I've seen Shrimp today either. Maybe she and Bunny-girl went off on their own to go shop or whatever those chicks usually do together."

"They probably just went to get some girl time together, away from their obnoxious dragon slayers" Mira exclaimed as the said dragon slayers sweat dropped.

"Oi, Lucy doesn't own me!"

"I'm not obnoxious!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV

We had been wandering for hours, the sun was high in the sky across the never ending field of flowers and trees. The sight was simply breathtaking. I could easily write a story with all the ideas that had flooded my mind here. We passed some violet flowers I had never seen before, their petals reaching far into the sky with a wondrous translucency. The aroma was simply too intoxicating. I suddenly felt weary and tired as my knees hit the grass mattress and I sank further into the lush green. I looked to my right and saw Levy as she felt the same effects as I had. She too dropped slowly to the ground, her dress fanned out around her. As my consciousness ebbed away, I could have sworn I saw a blur of bright red running towards us as my eyelids shut and I entered a warm silence.


	2. Reality

Normal POV

Lucy finally opened her eyes to see a dark sky filled with stars. A crescent moon had its gaze turned to Lucy as her white gown glowed in an ethereal light. As the summoner sat up she held her head to stop the throbbing pain that was quickly growing. Her eyes wandered to the body next to her and she sighed in relief to see her friend slowly stirring from her nap. Lucy turned to see a large pine tree only a stone's throw distance from where she was. The tree was unique due to its height that towered far above all other trees she could see nearby. It stood alone in the clearing that stretched for about half a mile in all directions.

A branch rustled high in the tree and soon thereafter a red streak came falling from above, landing under the pine. As Lucy quickly observed, the red streak was a woman, and she held many recognizable features to a beloved friend. She wore a bright, cherry red dress, similar to Lucy's, that was ripped along her leg up to her hip. The rip was obviously intended to provide more maneuverability to this athletic woman. Her hair was scarlet red, reaching down to the small of her back in straight lengths. Lucy smiled brightly and yelled towards the figure. "Erza! We're over here!" The red figure looked up and dashed quickly over to Lucy and the almost conscious Levy.

"Be quiet!" Erza's hushed yet commanding tone left Lucy in a state of fright. The requip mage quickly gathered her breath as she sat next to her silenced comrades. "I don't think we're alone out here. I've been watching from the pine over there and I've noticed movement along the edges of the clearing throughout the night. We need to find shelter."

Levy sat up sleepily and asked, "Why don't you just requip and clear the area by force?" Erza's scowl deepened.

"None of my magic is working. I can't requip anything. Believe me, if I could I wouldn't be standing here in this impractical dress." Lucy's brow furrowed as she fumbled to grab her keys.

"Open gate of the Lion," She raised and pointed the key. "Leo!" There was no glow, no bright light to announce the arrival of her prized key. Erza quickly stood and spun to check the clearing. Lucy just looked at her keys and revealed her face full of disappointment. "My keys aren't working." Erza sat down quickly to look Lucy in the eyes.

"We are all currently defenseless without our magic. The last thing we need now is for you to announce to the world our presence here by screaming out gate keys." Erza awkwardly placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend. Lucy nodded with worry etched across her face.

"Why don't we climb the tree? It seems like perfect shelter for the time being." Levy whispered. Erza nodded and the trio began to climb the tall pine. Once reaching a good thirty feet above the ground, Levy and Lucy eagerly told Erza about their experiences starting the moment they each woke up in the field. Erza listened calmly until it was her turn to recount her day.

"I woke up early this morning under a tree. My experiences were similar to yours in the fact that I cannot remember anything from yesterday and that I woke up in strange clothing. Now don't get me wrong, the dress was utterly gorgeous but I needed the mobility to cross further distances." Lucy and Levy nodded in agreement. "I searched nearly all day for some hint on how to escape the fields and then I saw you two. I was on my way to greet you when I saw you both collapse after passing those strange flowers. I then did the logical idea and held my breath as I ran quickly through the flowers, carrying you guys with me. Once clear of the intoxicating aroma, I carried you both for about a mile when I saw this huge tree. It was the perfect spot to keep watch."

"Wow Erza, I had no idea you were so strong even without your magic!" Lucy exclaimed admiringly. Erza smiled for a second before it quickly turned sour.

"Unfortunately, I've had the feeling all day that I was being watched. I think the creatures surrounding the clearing are to blame. I just really wish I knew who we're up against here."

The trio of friends spent a sleepless night in the towering pine and started off into the fields again once daybreak spread across the valley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a few hours of hard jogging across the landscape, Lucy came to a conclusion. Erza was clearly trying to run them to death. The sun had reached its highest perch in the sky, beating down on the weary travelers.

"Erza! Can we please take a break?!" Lucy gasped as she ran sluggishly next to Levy. The redhead far in front of the two slowed down and came to a stop.

"Fine, but we're only resting for a bit so don't get comfortable." Erza told the girls as they lay on the soft ground, breathing heavily. After a few long minutes of comfortable silence, filled only by large breaths, Levy came to a realization.

"So," The blunette sat up, "how long have we been lost in these fields?"

"I think its been about a day and a half since we woke up." Lucy let out a groan, "And we still haven't managed to find a way to escape this place." Levy's eyes widened as her realization grew.

"My point exactly! We've been in these fields for a day and a half and yet I haven't felt the slightest bit of hunger or thirst the entire time!" Erza and Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wow, its the same for me too. I was so caught up in all this excitement, I didn't even notice."

"Why do you think that is?" The requip mage grimaced, "Why aren't our bodies reacting, or even yearning for hunger like they do back home?"

"Maybe, no..." Levy shook her head in disbelief. "The reason we can't find a way to leave these fields, I think its the same reason we aren't reacting normally like we do back home."

"What do you mean Levy?" Lucy quickly asked. Levy took a deep breath as she prepared to tell her friends the news.

"The flowers, the trees, the sunny sky, the grassy fields, none of them are real. This reality is an illusion."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: *whispers* I don't own fairy tail :P )


	3. The Three Shadows

"This reality is an illusion." The two girls receiving the news were too stunned to talk. Before either could muster up a response or a helpful idea, the sun fell to the horizon at a speed only seen in time lapses. It was a quarter till one, and the sun had already set.

"Levy, please tell me that you know what's going on right now." Lucy pleaded, breaking out of her stupor.

"Why would I know? I've never seen anything like this before. I've only read about this stuff in my books! How-"

"Hush! Both of you!" Erza's eyes were turned away from her friends and glanced towards where the sun had set on the horizon.

Dark shadows were approaching them from the dimming light. Lucy and Levy stopped yelling and slowly moved to Erza's sides to face the mysterious lurkers. The moon suddenly appeared from behind them, rising quickly into the sky until it was directly above the trio of friends. The white light brightened up the field a great bit, casting an eerie glow on the nearing shadows. Three shadows could be spotted only twenty feet away from the girls, moving steadily in their direction.

"Who are you?" Erza's question came with extreme force, demanding to be answered. Lucy took a step back in surprise when the shadows didn't alter their speed towards the group.

15 feet away. Lucy could see now that the shadows were people, covered in dark cloaks that ruffled behind them as they continued their advance.

"We just want to find a way out of this illusion, can you help us?" Levy nervously asked. The unwavering shadows were deaf towards her pleas, as they glided across the grass.

10 feet away. Lucy had the words 'fight or flight?' running through her mind. Erza was quick to make the decision for her however. Her arms raised to a fighting position, muscles tense and prepared to face anything.

"If you don't respond we will stop you with force!" Erza's voice rang clearly to Lucy and Levy, the two girls shakily preparing themselves for a fight.

5 feet away. Erza launched her fist towards the shadow in the center and connected the punch to the shadow's face, and through it. Levy and Lucy looked on in horror as they watched Erza's fist pass through her opponent, as if he was purely made of air, and then as she and the shadow disappeared together. Lucy turned her head quickly to see Levy's eyes widen as the shadow coming at the tiny blunette went straight through her and then vanished with her. The celestial mage turned away from the shadow she knew was nearing her quickly and took off at a sprint in the opposite direction of her chaser.

Lucy ran for what felt like miles without looking back, tripping occasionally on her troublesome gown. She ran with tears running down her cheeks. Her friends were gone and she was left alone, sprinting in the dark night.

After running for what seemed like hours, Lucy fell to the ground and let her tears fall freely. 'How were we so careless?' she thought to herself and she stared at the ground.'We should have run from those shadows the moment we saw them. I'm so sor-' Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as she found herself staring at black boots. Lucy looked up.

"I'm sorry." The smooth voice came from a taller figure shrouded in a dark cloak. He reached down to rest his hand gently on the top of Lucy's frozen head, and the two vanished, leaving an empty field watched only by the moon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsu sat at the bar next to Gajeel, stuffing his face with his favorite foods. The guild door slammed open. Before a second had passed Natsu and Gajeel had whipped their heads from whatever they were doing to see who had walked through the door. Much to both dragon slayer's disappointment, it was only Erza who had walked inside. She wasted no time greeting people but marched straight up to the master's office. The attentive dragon slayers noticed of her peculiar behavior, but shrugged it off when they saw a familiar face.

"Oi, Mira! Have you seen or heard from Lucy?"

"Or shrimp?" Gajeel finished Natsu's question. Mira's usual smile slowly turned downward as she shook her head.

"You guys still haven't heard from them?"

"Nope, it's been about two days since we saw them." Natsu whined. "Are you super positive that they didn't grab a mission?"

"I checked Natsu, they haven't taken any missions." Mira then thought to herself, 'When should we start to worry about their safety?'

As the two dragon slayers began to bicker and Mira stared off in deep thought, the guild seemed perfectly normal around them. No one noticed Erza as she left the master's office and walked out of the guild, her left bicep unnaturally bare.


	4. Corrupt Dream

**I'm so very sorry for not posting recently. These past few weeks have honestly been busy and uninspiring. I'm going to try to post more often, but your reviews would seriously help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :P**

A loud knock brought Lucy from her sleep with clouded vision. As she slowly gained some awareness, her eyes found hard stone and metal bars. The summoner attempted to stand before she was forced back to the ground by cold chains on her wrists and ankles. She heard a soft male voice speak out to her through the bars.

"I'm going to come in and release your chains, alright? I don't want to hurt you or scare you." Lucy felt a strange sense of comfort in his quiet voice. The door to her prison cell was unlocked and a hooded figure glided inside.

"You're the one who was chasing me in the fields weren't you?" She questioned pitifully. The man nodded as he crouched down next to her and released her cuffs.

"Can you stand?" The man asked, his voice laced with concern. Lucy stood quickly.

"Where are my friends? Can you bring me to them?" The summoner threw questions at the mysterious character.

"Your friends are safe, for the time being. I've been ordered to bring you to king. You truly need to agree to his terms if you want your friends to stay unharmed." The man motioned for Lucy to follow him and began to lead her out of the dungeon.

"Is the king the creator of this illusion? Is he the one who brought us here?" Lucy asked the cloaked figure.

"I cannot answer that. You will have to find out for yourself." The conversation between the two strangers ended there, and they began to travel in silence.

Once they were past the dungeons, the scenery of their journey brightened considerably. The pair was now moving down a huge corridor. Sunlight filtered inside through the stained glass on the walls. The colors played on the floor in pretty blues, greens, and purples. Their every step echoed through the empty castle.

"Where are all the people? Isn't a castle supposed to be lively?" Lucy broke the peaceful silence.

"Don't forget that this world is an illusion. It follows it's own unique rules." They had reached a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor. The anonymous figure stopped moving and turned to Lucy. "I can't go any further. You should go inside, the king is waiting for you. Goodluck."

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name?" The man waited a few seconds before he made up his mind to answer.

"Hiro. Now you shouldn't make the king wait any longer." Lucy nodded and walked up to the doors. After one look back and a deep sigh, she pushed open the towering doors.

The first thing Lucy saw as she entered was a single throne in the center of an empty room. The throne, however, was filled with an extremely large man. He had bright ginger hair and a beard to match. Fancy red garments draped over and around his round belly. The top of his head was graced with a lopsided crown that glowed a beautiful yellow. Lucy was truly surprised when she noticed laugh lines that stretched across his face. Her first impression of the jovial man was certainly an uplifting one. 'Maybe he isn't all that bad. Maybe he's someone I can ally with to help me find Erza and Levy and then escape this illusion!' Lucy began to daydream hopeful thoughts until she was brought back to reality with the king's light laugh. The large man leaned forward with an excited expression.

"So, you must be the Lucy Heartfilia I've been absolutely dying to meet! You're just as beautiful as they say you are, but I'm not surprised. The woman who could easily claim to be the strongest celestial wizard in the the world would be gorgeous in many ways." Lucy suddenly filled the empty room with bubbly laughter. She calmed down a bit when her eyes met the king's extremely serious ones.

"Me, the strongest? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"You own 10 zodiac keys. That many gold keys haven't been together since they were first created. Not to mention the large power you simply haven't tapped into yet." Lucy's mood shifted almost instantly.

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked cautiously.

"I brought you to this world for exactly that reason. You are, in every way, the most powerful celestial mage to ever live on this Earth in the past, present, or future." Lucy's eyes narrowed. This was indeed the man who had created this illusion.

"Where are my friends?" All sense of friendliness in the summoner was gone.

"They're safe. I've already sent for them." The words had only just left his mouth when the large doors reopened. Levy and Erza stepped inside alone and glided towards the king. The two girls had been noticeably cleaned and they were wearing identical red dresses that matched the king's luxurious outfit.

"Levy, Erza! You're safe!" Lucy ran and grabbed both of her friends into a bone-crushing hug. When she didn't feel any move to return the gesture, the summoner looked up and saw glassy eyes staring at nothing. "Levy?!" she ran her hand across non-responsive eyes. " Erza?!" she received the same distanced look. Lucy instinctively brought her hands to her keys and glared at the king. "What did you do to them?" The overweight man grinned.

"I simply moved them. You see, my dear, I control every mind in this illusion. I can decide where those minds go at all times. For example, your friends here, the Levy and Erza you know are in the real world in their real bodies. What stands before you right now are the shells of their minds."

"Why would you do this? Why would you capture us?" The man's smile turned into a sneer.

"I simply want to create the strongest guild in Fiore, while destroying Fairy Tail. For that, I needed you three, the connecting bonds of Fairy Tail." His moved his hand to gesture at Levy. "Levy McGarden, the intelligence of the guild." He then gestured at Erza. "Erza Scarlet, the strength of the guild." His mocking gaze then fell on Lucy. "And of course you my dear, Lucy Heartfilia, the heart of the guild." The statement caught Lucy off-guard, and she took a step back in surprise. The king continued. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you. The life I'm going to put your mind into is only going to remember this conversation. You will forget everything having to do with your life in Fairy Tail. At least, that part of you will be locked up here."

"Why would you do something so horrible? You're condemning us to a life enslaved by your corrupt dream!" Lucy's yell echoed throughout the empty room.

"Fairy Tail is the reason I was trapped in this illusion in the first place. I will do anything the exact my revenge." The jolly man sneered. "You will never see your guildmates again." Lucy's eyes widened, and then she only saw darkness.


	5. Angel's Trumpet

**I'm so very sorry for making you all wait so long, but I've been trying to make my chapters longer for your enjoyment. This chapter has nearly 1800 words so I'm very excited to hear what you think afterwards! Please leave a review! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the OC used in this Chapter :)**

Master Makarov's POV

I entered the guild with everything the council had just told me running through my mind. The dark wizard Lukan had apparently escaped prison in November but the council only found out a week ago when they broke his illusion accidentally. Hmm...so that gives him approximately a five month lead. He's probably out for revenge, against me, against Fairy Tail. I need to send Erza out to investig-

Fairy Tail was currently entangled in their biggest brawl of the year. Chairs, tables, and even people were being thrown around the room like stuffed animals. I saw Natsu in the center of the room yelling taunts at every member of the guild. He was only temporarily silenced when Elfman threw Gray on top of him. Macao and Wakaba were being chased around the room by a drunk Cana. Even Laxus and Gajeel were in the brawl, butting heads with an intense aura.

I sighed. These idiots were surely going to be the death of me.

Normal POV

Makarov noticed that Mirajane was observing the same tragic sight from across the room. He hurriedly walked over to her.

"Mira, how did this brawl start? It seems much more destructive than normal!" Mira just sadly shook her head.

"Natsu and Gajeel are just really upset that Lucy and Levy are missing. The fight broke out over that. It should have been stopped much earlier but I just now realized that Erza is missing as well. All sense of order is gone at the moment, and here's the result." She gestured to the rabble. Makarov's eyes widened when he heard that three of their precious guild mates were missing. He suddenly turned towards the fight and enlarged himself until his head was pressed against the roof.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov's yell shook the guild. Everyone stopped fighting almost instantly. The master had gotten the attention he needed. "You brats need to grow up today! Lucy, Levy, and Erza are missing and I fear that I know who has taken them. This enemy will take an incredible amount of teamwork to defeat. We cannot waste any more time bickering! Our friends need our help!" The emotions spread across the guild members' faces ranged from sadness to anger to guild suddenly became very busy again to clean up the mess they had made. Makarov shrunk down to his normal size and scurried upstairs. Three pairs of eyes watched the old man quickly enter his office and slam the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Makarov started trembling as his thoughts ran rampant. 'Lukan is free and the girls go missing? This can't be a coincidence. That dark mage is the strongest illusion mage in all of Fiore. He could have them stuck in a nightmare for the rest of their lives!' His hands curled into fists and he punched a hole in the door to release his anger. A furious pinkette looked in from the other side.

"Gramps, you better come clean on what you actually know. I'm going to save all of my nakama even if it kills me and no one will stand in the way of that." His eyes glinted dangerously. Makarov was taken aback at the serious hostility radiating from Natsu. Natsu calmed down momentarily when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"There's no need to get so angry Natsu, we all want to save our friends." Mira looked at the fire dragon slayer with eyes full of concern. She then opened the damaged door and walked in to confront the little man. "Master, is there any way we can help? We're ready to do anything we can to save the girls, and I'm speaking for the entire guild when I say that. You just need to tell us what you know so we can do that." Mira smiled brightly to lighten the mood. Makarov nodded with little expression, and then let out a deep sigh.

"I believe that Lucy, Levy, and Erza have been taken by Lukan Rii. He is a very dangerous illusion mage who has been in prison until recently." The small man's shoulders sagged. "This is all my fault. Lukan is coming after Fairy Tail because I locked him up thirty years ago. It was for an unforgivable crime. Lukan kept a small town of about two hundred men, women, and children, locked in an illusion for half a decade. The people inside had lost their sanity long before we found them." The elderly man looked to the ground and started shaking. His hands were clenched into fists. "If I find out that he touched a single hair on our girls' heads, I will destroy him." Natsu and Mira's eyes widened when they heard the full story.

"Where is this asshole? I'm gonna rip him limb from limb." Natsu's voice was thick with dark emotion.

"The council lost track of Lukan weeks ago, but we should be able to find the girls. I'll just need to cast a locator spell. It can find anyone wearing the Fairy Tail guildmark." Mira nodded and briskly pulled Natsu out of the room with with her.

"We'll leave you alone to concentrate. Please call me if you need any extra ingredients or a more quiet place to cast the spell." The door closed and Makarov could see his children descending the stairs through the gaping hole.

The tiny man walked over to his desk and rummaged around in one of the drawers. His search ended when he pulled out a worn piece of paper that held a large Fairy Tail emblem on one side. The master placed the paper on the table and his hand on top. His eyes suddenly glowed a bright yellow and the mark on the worn paper followed suit.

Mira had Natsu by the wrist as she dragged him to the bar. "Natsu, you can't let your anger get the best of you. What I saw up there was a crazed man I thought would hurt anyone who even looked at him."

"Gihi, did Salamander throw a tantrum?" Gajeel walked up and punched his friend in the shoulder. Natsu returned the punch with ten times the force.

"How can you joke around when we're missing our nakama?!" Natsu's raging voice grabbed the attention of the entire guild. "They're out there somewhere, possibly hurt or worse! The guy that captured them is a total nutcase, and he was strong enough to capture Erza!" His voice fell to a near whisper. "Do you guys even care?"

Gajeel's once smiling face was now emotionless. "Oi, Salamander, who the hell said we don't care? We're all worried for our missing nakama, they're part of the largest family in Fiore. It's sickening to even think that you would suggest we don't care. Master Makarov is up in his office right now finding this son of of a bitch so we can go kick his ass and save our girls."

Mira raised her eyebrow at his last comment. 'So he was eavesdropping. I figured he would do something like that just to hide how much he cares.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Makarov's voice shouted for her from his office. Mira quickly left the bickering dragon slayers and rushed into the office.

"Master, what's wrong?" The small man had his face in his hands as he sat at his desk. Makarov looked up.

"The location spell didn't work. That either means that the girls are no longer part of the guild, which would have required casting a spell I keep in this room, or..." He stopped and tears fell on his cheeks. Mira's eyes widened in alarm and she was quickly kneeling by the old man's side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Either way, I can no longer find my children."

"Oh no, don't think like that. We can contact the other guilds and get them to help us out. We'll send search parties everywhere until we've looked under every stone and inside of every cave. We will find them." Mira's babbling broke off as tears started streaming from her eyes. The tiny man looked up at her with a sudden seriousness, his tears gone.

"They could be dead Mira. I have no idea how to explain this to the guild." Mira nodded sadly.

"Whatever you decide to do, I will by your side to help you in any way I can. Fairy Tail will get through this." The white-haired mage stood and made her way out of the office. "I think they're still alive, needing our help. We just need to find them."

**~~Time Skip: 1 year~~**

Lucy's POV

The guild was as loud as ever, people strewn everywhere about the room, gossiping, bragging, flirting. I lifted my hand to admire the guild stamp. The bell shaped flower was pink. I smiled at the memory of deciding that shape. Erza had wanted the guild mark to be a sword. It took Levy and I weeks to explain to her that the guild mark should of course match the guild name. We were the pretty yet deadly Angel's Trumpet, much like the real one. I'm not sure why the three of us were drawn to the flower but the name just felt right and so it stuck.

Normal POV

"Hey Lu-chan, whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Arguing with Erza about the guild mark." Levy's face paled as she too remembered the stubborn Titantia. The guild doors suddenly burst open and an excited brunette rushed in to meet her friends and began running words past the two girls at an impossible speed.

"Woah, Sara, slow down." Lucy placed both hands on the girl's shoulders to stop her from bouncing up and down.

"I'm sorry! I just got too excited! Look at the front page of the paper I picked up today!" As Lucy and Levy's eyes moved to the page, their jaws dropped when they saw themselves staring back up at them.

"We're on the top five guilds list in all of Fiore!" Levy exclaimed.

"And we broke a record for being the fastest guild to reach the top five after being created?! That's amazing! Who did we beat?" Lucy asked enthusiastically.

"The guild that used to be number one last year, Fairy Tail! It seems like they've dropped pretty far since they lost some of their strongest members." Sara replied.

"Let's announce this to the guild! C'mon Lu-chan!" Levy hopped on top of a table and pulled Lucy up next to her. "Hey everyone!" The guild's eyes fell upon two of their guild masters.

Lucy smiled brightly before yelling, "Angel's Trumpet is now the 5th best guild in Fiore! We're on our way to the top!"

**I am accepting OCs, but not too many, so don't go overboard. :P **

**Look up Angel's Trumpet on Google, it does have a hidden meaning.**

**Love you guys, fanfiction writers get payed with reviews, please leave me one. :)**


	6. An Emerald Eye

**I'm back with a new chapter! So sorry for the delay, I'm gonna make it up to you next week. My Spring Break starts on the 20th which means a whole week to write more fanfics! I'm also working on two other fanfic stories (Fairy Tail X Attack on Titan and The 100) which should be up this week as well.**

**I'm still accepting OCs from everyone, but I can't use yours if you don't give me enough information to go with (Height, Gender, Appearance, Personality, Magic Type). There may eventually be OC pairings in this story so get yours in now!**

**The front cover for this story was created by my best friend kaybaykat! You can follow her on Deviantart here: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Review please :)**

~~~Happy's POV~~~ (A/N: Because everyone always forgets about Happy :P)

I nibbled on my delicious fish and watched Natsu intently as he ate his own meal. He slowly lifted a chicken leg to his mouth and took a large bite after a few seconds. His eyes were distant as he remembered past memories, good and bad.

My best friend had abandoned his happy, carefree personality months ago. When Master Makarov told him that the girls might be dead, lost forever, he left the guild immediately to search for them. We've looked for them ever since, but there has been no success, no sign, no whisper of where they might be. It's been a year now, and we're still searching. Maybe Master was right. Maybe our nakama are dead.

"Hey, Natsu?" His eyes were glazed over, and he didn't respond. I threw myself into his face.

"Nastuuuu! Snap out of it!" The shock of having a body thrown at his face made him fall back quickly.

"What's wrong Happy?"

"I was trying to talk to you, and it seemed like you couldn't hear me." I watched as my friend shook his head and smiled his signature grin, one that was now loaded with false happiness.

"I'm fine Happy, I was just remembering some of our crazy jobs. Do you remember when we met metal-face?" He laughed."That happens to be one of the hardest fights I've ever gone through. Don't tell him that though." His smile was wide, but his eyes were brimming with sadness. Why Natsu? Why would you feel the need to put up a false wall with me? I'm your best friend.

Before I could let Natsu see my emotions, though I thought he would probably be too dense to see them, I flew out the door. "I'll meet you back at the hotel in a bit Natsu!" I didn't look behind me.

We were currently visiting an outlying town on Fiore's coast. The town was famous for its fish, which is why I think Natsu came here, for me. I hovered just above the heads of the townsfolk. An occasional dog barked at me and a few people who hadn't seen an Exceed before gaped at me like a fish out of water. I would have normally found the sight funny, but not today. As I soared over heads a fairly large crowd caught my eye.

There were twenty or so people crowding around one small newspaper stand. I flew over the crowd and landed in the center of the commotion.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage! What's going on here?" The crowd quieted after hearing me yell. A man near me spoke up.

"Do you not know?" I raised my eyebrow in response. He grinned and looked around at the the other people in the crowd. "The poor cat, he doesn't even know that his guild isn't good enough to be recognized anymore." The crowd chuckled and murmured in agreement. I turned a confused glance to the stand owner.

"What is he talking about?" The man simply picked up a paper and handed it to me. A large headline streaked across the top of the page. 'ANGEL'S TRUMPET SURPASSES FAIRY TAIL' My eyes skipped straight from the headline to the large picture underneath. My heart stopped. There, standing happily in the picture were three girls we all thought had been lost forever. Levy was on the left side of the picture wearing a dark brown khaki jacket and her hair up in a high ponytail. Her right arm was raised, waving at the unseen cameraman. The bluenette's signature bandana was tied tight around her head. She looked like not a day had passed since I had seen her in the Fairy Tail guild hall one year ago. Her right arm was around Lucy who was grinning happily. I instantly felt horrible when I noticed the multiple scars running down the blonde's right cheek. They looked like animal scratches. Who did that to my friends? What horrible things have they gone through? Why did they leave us? The questions continued to bounce around my mind as I analyzed the photo. The person furthest to the right had her arm around Lucy and was showing off an innocent grin at the camera, but I could still barely make out the cleverly concealed frustration building inside of her. I laughed. Erza hadn't changed a bit. The frustration on her face was clearly something I had seen when she was about to stop the fights between Natsu and Gray. As the happy memory rolled through my mind, I noticed a wet feeling under my eyes. I rubbed my face and instantly shot up to go find Natsu. I hope that seeing the girls now would lift his spirits up because I had no idea how long he could continue living like this; a hollow shell of the energetic teen he once was.

~~~Fairy Tail~~~

Mira lifted her mug and took a large swig of ale. She then slammed it to the table, startling the few guild members scattered about the hall. Cana removed herself from her normal drinking post a few tables down to confront Mira.

"Mira, why are you doing this to yourself? It's not your fault they were stolen from us."

"You know Cana, it's been one year since the day we discovered the truth about who took them. Since then, the guild has lost Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy, even little Wendy when they left to look for the girls." Mira released a large sigh before turning into Cana's shoulder for support. "I just miss Lucy, Levy, and Erza so much. Those girls were the glue of this guild, and everyone knows it." Cana didn't move a muscle as her friend continued to use her for the support she needed. When her eyes finally looked away from Mira, she spotted what seemed impossible.

"Mira, what is that?"

"Oh nothing, just the paper that told me that this guild isn't worth as much as it would have been if everyone was still here."

"Oh gosh you must be so drunk." Cana said as she smiled with tears in her eyes."It's the girls, they're fine."

"How D'ya figure?" Mira asked sluggishly.

"Look for yourself." The guild hall suddenly went quiet when their lovely barmaid turned into a demon.

"They were fine the whole time and they didn't tell me?! Didn't even bother to send a letter once in a while?"

Even in her drunken state, Cana found the Mira had hit a troubling point. 'The girls wouldn't have just taken off and left us behind, or would they? What if the girls in this picture aren't ours? What happened to make them disappear for one whole year?' Her last thought was the strongest in her mind when she noticed the scars running down Lucy's face.

"Mira, you get some rest. I'm going to tell the master and then we're off to find this guild and our girls as soon as you're ready!"

~~~Angel's Trumpet~~~

Mugs clashed together as the joyous guild members danced around the guild hall in great celebration. The hall was decorated in wild colors of white and gold. Sitting in one corner of the merriment were two of the guildmasters, moderating the whole situation.

"Zael! Stop smashing mugs! Those aren't grown on trees you know!" The younger teen stopped instantly and acted like a perfect child to prevent the wrath of Lucy.

The blonde mage, quickly dropping her Erza impression, returned to her conversation with Levy. "So when is Erza getting back?"

"Hmm, I'd guess within the next two days or so. The job she grabbed was really far away, so I hope she can get back soon. We have so much to tell her about." Levy gave her best friend a bright grin before dropping off her perch to join the fun. "You coming Lu-chan?"

"Of course!" Lucy dropped next to Levy and the two began to dance and party with the rest of their crazy guildmates.

The party was still in full swing when the doors of the guild suddenly burst open, and a hooded figure glided inside. The mysterious aura surrounding him brought the party to a hush. People moved to get out of his path as he walked to the center of the guild.

He did not, however, reach the center of the guild before a blur of blonde rushed and met him with a warm embrace.

"Hiro! How have you been?! Even though I only haven't seen you for a few weeks it just feels like the time took ages." The hooded figure pulled his hood off before awkwardly returning Lucy's warm embrace.

"I has been a while hasn't it?" Hiro smiled slightly before stepping back to fix his short dark hair. Lucy looked into his emerald eye, one she had honestly been worried she would never see again, and raised her arm to adjust the worn eyepatch covering the other one.

"Oh, it's too bad Erza isn't here, I really would like to see how your sword skills have come along in just the past few weeks." She said while taking a step back. The older boy scratched the back of his neck and looked away before speaking again.

"Well, we could go out back and I could show you a few things. It's not much but if that's what you want..."

"Sounds great! Let's go!" The blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him to the back of the guildhall. The observers returned to the party and Levy watched her clueless friends leave out the back of the guild.

"Oh Levy, They are just adorable together!" Sara exclaimed next to Levy, surprising the poor bluenette. She then laughed at the comment.

"Apparently those two are the only people who can't see that." Levy frowned slightly. "It reminds me of another couple...hmm...I can't quite remember."

"It's no big deal, there are lots of people like that. Actually..." Sara broke off to move her face an inch away from Levy's, causing the bluenette to blush furiously. "I think you may be like that."

"Don't be ridiculous! I have never even been with another guy before!"

"Deny it all you like, but I'm going to find this mystery man!" With her last remark, the happy mage darted off to join her friends, leaving Levy in a stunned state.

~~~Lucy & Hiro~~~

"Ow! What was that for?" Lucy complained as she lay on the ground. Hiro rushed over to her and picked her up before setting her back down on a bench gently.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I underestimated my strength."

"It's fine, just a little scratch. I want you to show me your stuff Hiro, so don't let this small injury stop you."

"Maybe we'll just stop here for tonight and I'll show you some more tomorrow when your injury has healed." The swordsman took a seat next to Lucy.

"So you're staying? That's great! But wait, I almost forgot to ask, why are you here Hiro? Does Luke want to see us again?" The man nodded solemnly.

"Well, I guess we can't keep him waiting then, he is the man who is paying for our entire guild anyway haha. We'll leave as soon as Erza returns." The celestial mage turned to face her friend with a large grin. "That means you'll be in the guild with us until then?"

"It would appear that way."

"Great! Now lemme just run and get your room ready real quick. I'm sure there are some extra sheets in the a-"

"Lucy, I'm fine, there's no reason for you to do anything else for me when you've already done so much."

"Nonsense!" Lucy's eyes suddenly widened as she jumped up excitedly."Oh, I almost forgot that I have something for you! Stay right here. I'll be back in a second!" The celestial mage took off in a happy jog.

Hiro shook his head in amazement at his friend's pure excitement. 'I really hope she didn't go overboard for me, after all, I'm the person who sits at Luke's beck and call.' His thoughts were interrupted when Lucy dashed back into the courtyard with a package under her arm.

"So I was out on a job last week and I found these. I knew I had to get them for you the second I saw them." She passed the bundle over to Hiro. The swordsman slowly unwrapped the package to reveal a dark cloak with emerald designs on the shoulders, collar, and at all the edges on the cloak.

"Wow. Thank you Lucy, this means a lot to me."

"That's not everything." She pulled out a small box hidden inside the cloak. Hiro took the box and opened his mouth in awe at what he saw inside. The present was a dark velvet eyepatch decorated with an emerald dagger right down the center.

Lucy smiled happily, "I hope you like it, when I saw it my first thoughts fled to you."

"I don't know what to say, no one has ever given me a gift with so much thought before."

"Well its a good thing you have me then. You better wear them both."

"Of course, thank you again Lucy." The two friends stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like half a century before Lucy stood up quickly.

"I-err-we should get back to the party. Just to make sure the guild hasn't fallen apart yet." Hiro also stood up quickly after the trance was broken.

"A-a-absolutely." Lucy raced up to the door and looked back at Hiro.

"It really is great to see you again, Hiro." Her face turned upwards before slipping through the door and into the guild again.

Hiro rubbed the smile off his face as he watched the blonde run inside. 'What the hell almost happened there?'

The same thought ran through Lucy's mind. 'There's something, different about Hiro. Maybe I was blind to see it before. What is my heart trying to tell me?'

**Hiro is my OC**

**Sara belongs to ThreeDarkAngels**

**Zael belongs to GoldenPiggy**

**Reviews, reviews, and more reviews please :D**


End file.
